Conventional log-splitting wedges have a tapered body with a head at one end and an edge at the opposite end. With such a wedge, a log is usually first split in half, and then each is split into quarters, or in some cases, depending on the diameter of the log, into six or eight pieces. A disadvantage of using the conventional wedge to split logs resides in the time and effort required to restart the wedge each time a split is to be made. Accordingly, a wedge which is capable of splitting a log initially into quarters is highly desirable.
U.S. Pat Nos. 2,286,586; 3,515,372; 3,974,867; 4,209,046; and 4,387,753 disclose various implements useful in splitting logs. While each may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose, there is a demand for a wedge which improves the efficiency and ease with which logs can be split.